


Hey Coco fandom I need help with a decision

by BrightRedSunset88



Category: Coco (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightRedSunset88/pseuds/BrightRedSunset88
Summary: (plz read and comment some suggestions)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Hey Coco fandom I need help with a decision

Hey. I need some inspiration for some Coco fanfictions, both for oneshots/twoshots, short fics and full on larger multi-chapter stories, as I got severe writer's block now. I was going to write a "Miguel dies" fic, but even though I want to quite a few of those already exist and I don't want to seem like I'm stealing or copying others' work. I was prompted to write one since I've read two "Miguel dies" fics and they are both AMAZING but unfinished/abandoned which is reeeeeeeeally bothersome, so yeah I feel mega stuck at the moment.

Any ideas? Please comment. And just a head's up my main focus is Miguel & Hector since they are such an adorable pair.

<3


End file.
